Harry Potter and The Transfer Students ver 1
by dragonsmaster17
Summary: this is rated pg 13 for language that will be shown later on in the story
1. The Transfer Students

Chapter 1 The Transfer Students  
  
At Pigzits, School of Randomness, Witchcraft, and Wizardry, in the United States there is  
  
a transfer to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft, and Wizardry, in London. The People signing up  
  
were Breanna Bruney, Krissy Blondie, Bridget Vidal, Logan Bellingon, Michelle or 'Chelle   
  
Rybant, Sean Roncoy, and Eric Fubalabub. They would soon be taking the Pigzits Express  
  
Airplane from Platform Google and 1/2 to Hogwarts, where they would be greatfully welcomed.  
  
Breana a highly intellectual, fun to be with, and loud brunette was thinking about who Harry  
  
Potter and Voldemort were (she had heard the name from one of the transfer students from  
  
Hogwarts). Meanwhile Krissy, was thinking if there would be any hott guys at Hogwarts being  
  
that she just loves to have fun and is obviously a blonde being how she usually has no clue  
  
wat is going on being distracted by "hott" guys and very, very confused. But at the time,  
  
Bridget was deeply into a book "The Big Book of Spells Grade: 5" already knowing who Harry   
  
Potter and Voldemort were being a know it all of course was learning a spell called Laseir  
  
Pointe. Though Logan was pointing to a cloud that looked like a bunny....not giving a care   
  
for who Harry Potter and Voldemort were. While 'Chelle sitting perfeclty fine there was  
  
wondering who Harry Potter and Voldemort couldn't think of who they were yelled at everyone  
  
"WHO IS HARY POTTER AND VOLDEMORT" and then sitting right back down perfectly fine again,  
  
then, immediately Bridget answered being a know it all. Then there was Sean was thinking  
  
of a way to annoy the people on the plane or do something evil like put worms in their cokes  
  
or something quite hating Harry Potter, but looking up to Voldemort. Then it struck him when  
  
he then needed to fart he held it in for as long as possible and then before they got to   
  
Hogwarts he let it go and they had to stop in Bristol so that the Plane could be disenfected  
  
and cleansed. But, the least expected student that could be going to Hogwarts was Eric   
  
Fubalabub because of his excellent accomplishments at Pigzits; winning quiditch many times,  
  
and being one of the most intelectuall at Pigzits. He of course knew who Harry Potter and   
  
Voldemort and was much like Harry being that; he is a seeker for his quiditch team, and have  
  
a scar from a curse that Moldevort, Voldemort's long lost brother, that is on the right side  
  
of his head and it is a water-drop, and can speak arachnimouth. When they finally arrived,  
  
they were graciously welcomed to a new table recently put there was filled with food which  
  
was quickly devoured by logan being always hungry and quite hungry from 4 hours on a plane  
.  
Then Dumbledore stood up and said it was time for the sorting and the mouths of all of the  
  
transfer students dropped, except for Logan's it was still open having food shoved into it.  
(A/N: Help in writing this Chapter came from Breanna and also the allowed acces to the word  
Fubalabub she too allowed and u should also give her a compliment or 2 in yur review which   
u will do or else....) 


	2. The Fifth House

Chapter 2 The Fifth House   
  
  
  
  
The transfer students did not know what this meant, so they just sat   
there while Logan continued to shove food in his mouth, nearly choking once. Bridget, who was tired of hearing the endless smacking coming from Logan's mouth, used a spell called "stop-eating-so-dumbledore-can-talkus". Amazingly, he immediately stopped eating. Then, 'Chelle, who heard Sean's loud breathing, got very irritated and did the "dancing spell", which makes him do the tango with 'Chelle and doesn't stop until she becomes not irritated again. Finally, five minutes later, Dumbledore asked them and the new first years to come forward.   
  
He said, "We shall have our students go first, then the new transfer students may go."   
  
They all nod their heads and sit back down. Logan not eating for a first. The first years went up almost as clueless as Krissy and Logan, but not quite. They sat on a 3-legged stool and had an old wizard's hat put on their head and shout out their house. Finally the last person was called and placed in a house. It was now the Americans' turn to go and be selected. They all went up there, Krissy in the lead, she liked to be there. She actually felt "smart" (as if), and Logan was in the back, being pulled by an invisible cord from Bridget's wand (she likes to do this to everyone him especially).   
  
When they arrived they asked for a volunteer to come up. Krissy and Sean rose there hands Sean was chosen to go first. Krissy was furious. Sean sat beneath the Sorting Hat, and before it had even touched more than one hair on his head it screamed out, very loudly,  
"SLYTHERIN!!!!!!!!!". Now it was Krissy's turn. She sat beneath it as Sean did, but the Sorting Hat sat there for an hour and did nothing, so they tried Breanna – the same thing. They tried all of the rest of the transfer students, but all of them seemed unsortable. So, Bridget thought that they should just choose their own houses, but then immediately Eric interrupted and said in very quiet whisper just to where they could hear, "We should make a new house and add it to the Sorting Hat's housing selections. Once we are put in to our house, erase it from the Sorting Hat's memory." Everyone was shocked to hear him speak; it was such a very, very rare occasion.   
  
Then Dumbledore agreed and tried Eric's idea, then stated, "We will need a house name." They thought very very hard then came to the decision of, all at once, "Scwarky!"   
  
They all retried the Sorting Hat, and all of the transfer students were put into Scwarky House. Then they were to go to sleep in their dormitories. "Wait, where are we going to sleep?!?!?!?" asked Logan, now very sleepy.  
  
Before we could all get into a frenzy, Dumbledore had apparently thought of this ahead of time and had added a new room to the castle. He showed them to their new House, the Fifth House. They went to their separate room (since there was not that many of them).   
  
  
  
In the morning, there were six owls with letters addressed to   
the Americans and they all said, "Please meet me in my office it is behind a Griffin on the map enclosed."   
  
There was a map, and it showed them in their house and where he was. It was titled at the top, 'The Randomness Map.'   
  
"The password to my office is lemon drop."   
  
  
  
They all went together, Logan dragging behind (he forgot to change out of his pj's). When they arrived, they found the Griffin, and Krissy said "Drop a lemon." It didn't work. Before Bridget could say the correct password  
  
Logan said, "Lemon of a drop." It still didn't work, so Bridget said the right password to get into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk holding six little pouches full of special powder that he made especially for them. It was used only to go to another house in Hogwarts, so if they are to make friends they can go visit them whenever, but he set a curfew of 11:30 (they all were zoned out of this particular part on purpose). He gave them the pouches of powder and their new schedules for their classes. "To use the powder, all you do is place a little bit under your tongue, think of which house you would like to go, and POOF! You're there. Just make sure you don't put the powder on top of your tongue."  
  
"Why? What'll happen?"  
  
"Well, you see, I have no idea. Just, just don't do it, okay?"  
  
Krissy, of course, was completely oblivious to the fact that Dumbledore had just given them extremely important instructions. She was preoccupied with a random shiny object on Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"I wonder what this powder tastes like," she thought to herself. And with that, she took a pinch out of the pouch, put it on her tongue, and thought, "I wonder what that Harry person is doing right now……".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ending A/N: Hehe. She THOUGHT it. Not good. Oh, yes, and I, BREANNA again helped and so yeah……r/r or else!!!!!! 


	3. The Crushes

The Crushes  
  
A/N:ok this chapter is gonna have cussing and some inappropriate situations not suitable for children under 13 like sean i   
  
think not sure....  
  
Dumbledore was astonished at how clueles and what looked like deaf she was. They all just stood there wondering where she  
  
went except for Logan who was lookin at the sparkly powder in the pouch that Dumbledore just gave them, he of course was   
  
amazed at how shiny it was. Bridget then looked at her map and saw that she was in, "She is in the Gryffindor boy's   
  
dormitories right next to Harry potter." Then everyone realizing what she just said, from their drowziness, went to the   
  
Gryffindor portrait.   
  
At the time though, Krissy was then to be found by Harry, Ron and the other Gryffindors in their bedrooms. She immediately saw,once she stopped spinning Harry changing into his school robes from his pajama's, not fully dressed of course. She just stared and he stared back until Ron said, "Who are you, how did you get in here, why the bloody hell are you still in here??"Then startled out of her daydream she realized what was going on and left but did not know where she was. She was then found by her fellow transfer students.   
  
Bridget eager to get to class took out her new schedule and saw that their first class was Potions with Gryffindors  
  
and Slytherin. Then deciding to go to class early brought Logan along using again her invisible cord thing from her wand to theirclass quite early. The others followed slowly not wanting to be so early there. Eric behind because he was and is talking to Hermione Granger, a girl in the Gryffindor Common room who was reading about the American school Pigzits, History, she too was going to Potions. So, Eric and Hermione decided to take a longer way to the dungeons so they could talk.   
  
Meanwhile, Bridget and Logan got to Potions before Professor Snape was there. Bridget really liked Logan and Logan   
  
really liked Bridget and especially her shiny badge on her robes. So, they made-out on the teacher's desk.   
  
Back in the hall Krissy was in deep conversation with Breanna, for a very obvious reason, about Harry and Ron.   
  
Krissy seemed quite interested in Harry and Breanna wanted to know more about Ron. They continued to talk about Harry and Ron   
  
such as height, hair color, eye color and so on and so forth, which Krissy saw in one glimpse of them each, like all other   
  
women.   
  
Meanwhile, in a far away hall Eric and Hermione were talking about complicated spells they had learned, books they   
  
had read, and any other thing you could think of. Before they even got to the class, they were almost in love because, Eric   
  
had never had another equal intellectual like him besides Bridget, but that would just be too weird, and it was the same   
  
with Hermione, except with Percy and that again would be to weird dating your friend's older brother.  
  
All of the sudden a sallow faced, hooked nosed, and greasy haired man walked into the dungeons and saw Logan and   
  
Bridget making out on his desk and at first passed them by without a glance because well, he wasn't a morning person. But then he realized that they were there and immediately gave both of them detention, so they not giving a crap if they got fifty detentions continued to make out.   
  
But as the morning slowly progressed the potions classroom slowly filled with Gryffindors and Slytherin's. Harry and Ron to Krissy and Breanna's delight. They went over to talk and Breanna seemed very happy with what Ron talked about, the way he talked and what appeared to be every freckle on his face, and every red hair on his head. Krissy ofcourse was in surprisingly a deep conversation with Harry about quidditch, and his firebolt.  
  
'Chelle arived in a very odd manor for what would be a usual person but suited her quite fine to the other Schwarky's and apparently a white-blonde haired boy seemed to like how she entered the dungeon. "Hi my name is Draco Malfoy and you are?" asked Draco.  
  
"Oh," in a surprised voice said 'Chelle, "'Chelle Rybant," in a bored voice,"Why do you want to know?" she asked in an angry voice.  
  
"Well I like you is that a problem?" asked Draco semi-confused.  
  
  
  
"Well no I guess," in a flattered voice, "Well I like you too," she said in a happy voice.  
  
"Everybody take your seats!" said Snape in a cold voice. 


End file.
